


A Simple Love

by MeadowOfFlowers2013



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, Love, Makeup Sex, Mild Smut, Multiple Sex Positions, My First Smut, Sex, Smut, Teasing, True Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowOfFlowers2013/pseuds/MeadowOfFlowers2013
Summary: My boyfriend had asked me to write smut about our main OC's so here it is!I was so proud of it, I posted it! There will be multiple parts too!!I was literally so excited to make this for him ahhhhhI can literally imagine doing this with him-But shhhhh





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Her it's only fingering since it's the beginning, just you wait for the second part! ;)

Lillian huffed, a tad bit annoyed. She curled up tighter into the comfortable cushions of the couch. The unbelievably soft blanket scrunching up with her. She let out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes and attempted to dismiss the wretched thoughts from her head. The warmth finally settled in as she calmed her nerves. Although the twitch of anxiousness in her seemed determined as it pressed on with its torture. Although black was her vision, she couldn’t help, but replay the recent events over and over. Regret and worry swirled in her gut and she felt a sick feeling take over her body. She whimpered and tried snuggling tighter. Her knees dug into the back of the furniture. And her arms curled over her torso to hug herself. Her nose nuzzled into the cushion, searching for comfort it wouldn’t find. 

Just as the feeling grew worse the sound of the door opening up and closing sounded. Followed by the familiar sound of keys jingling and shoes coming off. She dreaded this, she had no idea what would happen and it scared her the most. Not being able to predict him was one of the things she loved about him. Yet at the same time it did not help in this situation and it made it much worse. Especially as she had to keep herself from physically shaking as she heard his firm, yet soft footsteps into the room and his feet rustle against the carpet. 

She covered her face as if she was scared and pulled her hands over her ears, preparing herself for the worst. A sigh left the male’s lips and a dip in the couch was felt at her feet. The heat of his body so close made her miss his touch and she hated the current situation even more. Although reassurance flooded through her as his fingers gently danced around her ankle and his hand slid up her calf. It rested just above her knee, on the side of her thigh. She could feel her body actually sink a bit into the couch at this, her body untensed for the most part, and relaxed at the simple touch. 

Even if it seemed so simple, she knew it meant a lot more. He was telling her it was okay, even though she thought he was still upset. She racked her brain on figuring her next move because she knew how much he hated this. He hated being away from her, or distant, and especially hated it when they argued, which was close to never. In the few times they did though they would miss each other’s touch and practically ache for attention for one another. Although when they finally did make up, letting go of each other didn’t even seem like an option as they held each other. 

But this time it felt different. It wasn’t just a simple disagreement they can talk about, it was an issue in their relationship. She worried that the things they said to each other would tear them apart, although she had faith that they were stronger then that. It didn’t make the thought less scary though. 

He leaned forward a bit and trailed his hand higher. It was soft and meaningful. His hand now rested on the upper part of her thigh. His pelvis against her calf as he leaned down and engulfed her curled form, her upper body covered by the blanket. His hand moving it ever so delicately, it slides off her form and gathered on the floor, while still covering her upper half. His heat was more than enough to keep the air of the room from nipping at her skin. She shivered as she felt a smaller dip by her head. His hand pressing into the siding of the couch. He leaned his head closer to her, now uncovered face. His breath coated her ear and she bit her lip nervously. 

She wasn’t even sure if he was trying to be sexual or comforting, but he had formed this wonderful mixture of both and she drowned in it. A new heated feeling sparked into her nether regions. His nose trace the shell of her ear and he whispered, “I miss you baby.” It took all of her to not slam him into the couch and kiss him. She just pitfully whined at the intensity of it all and closed her eyes tighter. He sighed against her, uneven and shaky. 

She felt a bit confused, and hopeful at that. ‘Was he in the mood too?’ She questioned in her head and he dipped his body against hers. His weight pushing against her a little and his left hand at her thigh gripped her more. She could feel his nervous shaking now, and his rapid heart rate. It made her feel special and bad all at once. She hated making him this way, but also loved that only she could put him into this position. 

He whispered once more, this time practically begging for her. Not sexually or anything, but just her in general, he wanted her, he needed her, he loved her. It made her feel bad for the argument, it seemed silly now, she knew he loved her as much as she loved him, but she couldn’t help the insecurities that crept in from time to time. “Baby, please.” 

She felt her heat throb at that and a shiver to trail down her spine. A shaky breath rolled out of her lips and he quickly took notice. With another caress over her ear with his nose, he dipped his head down. It trailed the small dent of her head to her neck, right behind her ear. His lips ghosted over the skin as he leaned his body forward more. His lips now hovered over the back of her neck, and he finally placed a gentle kiss there. 

She curled her hand, tightening them into fists. A small gasp escaped her and her body shivered a bit harshly. The hand on her thigh loosened and moved to curved around her waist. He pulled her closer for a brief moment as he turned her body. As he set her waist down, his warm palm quickly gripped her under her right knee cap and moved her leg to sit more comfortably, at least that was what she assumed. 

However it seemed to not be the case as his finger trailed slowly across her skin, teasing her. They pressed into the very beginning of her inner thigh, and she tensed immediately. He gave a breathless chuckle at this and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath and soaked in her scent. “Are you going to say anything…?” He questioned quietly, speaking into her skin. 

“I love you”

That was all he needed and almost immediately he tensed. His fingers pushed a little harder into her thigh and trailed a little higher. HIs breaths were shaky and uneven. He pushed himself into her, applying more weight, his erection starting to become more profound. She had still barely noticed it. It was a pressure in her leg, and it took her moment to realize what it was. She could tell he wasn’t even close to being half hard. 

She whimpered as his fingers moved closer and closer to her mound. The gentle caress of his calloused skin seemingly driving her mad as they grew closer. What felt like a trail of tingles followed his touch and her nerves tightened, an odd feeling blooming within them, albeit familiar. As they grazed just barely over her panties she gasped and jolted, turning her body towards him. As surprised as he was by the action, he smirked a bit at it, pulling away just barely so she could move. 

The blanket now completely fell from her, it caressed the wrist of his hand by her head on it’s way down, but he didn’t seem to mind it at all. He smiled down at her, looking into her, now open, eyes. They held desire, need, and love. His smile widened a bit when he felt her grow even wetter at the look. She was his, and only his, only he could make her wet with a look. No one else could, not even if they tried. He didn’t even think this because of his possessiveness, but more of actual factual evidence. He knew if another man tried to come on to her, not even a little bit of attraction would spark in her. He knew because he’s seen it. 

It was such a bizarre moment that he didn’t even realize how much she loved him till then. What really got him was purely on how she looked practically disgusted. It wasn’t as if the man coming on her was unattractive. He could recognize good looks. 

With the brief memory, he felt his chest tighten in such strong emotions he couldn’t explain. He knew on multiple occasions she had mentioned this feeling, but couldn’t describe it quite right, well now he understood. It made the moment even more precious, and eagerly he pushed his fingers against her clothed, wet sex. 

She let out a low, quiet, shaky moan and tilted her head back the slightest bit, her hair pooled around her neck and covered a bit of her ears now, falling out of her face. He took the chance to dip his head in again, except he kept to the front. His nose traced her jaw line perfectly, He placed light, delicate kisses as he did. As he reached the right of her he dipped head down more and placed a few deeper kisses there, knowing full well her sensitive spot was on the left. He pushed his fingers harder against and, ever so carefully, slid them up and down. Another moan, but this time just the tiniest bit of louder and higher. He smiled against her neck and started to rub quicker, rougher, continuing with his kissing. 

Her moans grew louder by the minute, some were high pitched, some were shaky, some, her voice cracked. Although he loved the sounds, the look on her face was a much better reward. Her eyes were closed tightly, her eyebrows knitted together, her face was flushed and red shone brightly, small beads of sweat formed at her temples, but didn’t move quite yet. Her mouth was slightly agape and he could see the cute gap that was between her two front middle teeth. Her shoulders were tense and her chest shook with each noise or breath. She pressed her head back and exposed her neck subconsciously, the louder her noises got. 

With that as his motivation he hooked his fingers under her waistband. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. He smirked a little wider and pulled on the stretch of them. His eyes never left her face as his fingers dipped in and started to rub her, unprotected. She arched her back the littlest bit and her loudest moan yet left her. Her eyes snapping shut once more. He loved this. 

It wasn’t enough though, the pleasure was there, yes, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more, she craved more. So with a moment to gather herself as best she could, she spoke, “Please.” He let out a wavered breath and closed his eyes for a moment. The pressure on her leg now harder and more prominent. 

Without opening his eyes, he responded, “Please what?”. His voice was low, but it wavered significantly. When he stopped moving altogether she bit her lip and took a breath in. As she opened her mouth to try to speak, he started to rub again, more significantly. When her loud gasp turned into a moan he smirked and opened his eyes again. “You have to tell me what you want, I can’t read minds baby girl.”.

She bucked her hips at the name and opened her mouth to speak. “P-please,” she started, and he leaned down, his chest flush against hers, his breath coated her neck and she struggled to continue. Her throat felt tight and it was hard to talk, the embarrassment of moans escaping her, she was worried about being too loud. Although they had done this plenty of times, this self-conscious feeling would never go away. “L-let me come…” She whimpered quietly in his ear. 

He let out another shaky breath. “Gladly," with that a single finger entered her and immediately curled. His fingertip pushing against that one spot just perfectly. She gasped and moaned loudly, her back arching more this time, and her chest pressing harder against his. He pumped the finger a few times before adding a second, going faster, scissoring into her walls as much as he could with the tightness that tightened around him. He knew exactly how to work her up, how to get her to feel this way, how to form that knot in her gut and her chest to do flips as it tightened. 

Her nerves were on edge and it seemed as though they throbbed in her. It became hard to concentrate correctly, he was filling her senses and her mind. He curled his fingers again and her back arched even more this time. He inserted a third finger and her pussy instinctively clenched and a small sting from the stretch burned in her. It added to it, mixing with the pleasure, although it quickly disappeared as she was used to the feeling by now. 

His fingers pumped faster and harder, going deeper. Her stomach tightened almost painfully, her eyelids scrunched up and her face followed, her back arched and she gave out a loud moan, his voice forming in the scattered, poorly pronounced syllables. “Th-thomas…!” Her toes curled and her body shook, finally her orgasm came crashing down as he curled his fingers, they were now coated in her juices.


	2. Her Smooth Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His turn!

Deep breaths left her as her back fell into the couch once more. Her chest rose and fell quickly. He smiled at her and placed a few more butterfly kisses on her neck. “You’re such a good girl, you did so well…” He purred in her ear. She blushed at his words and nuzzled his cheek in return. He smiled and gently pulled his hips up, pushing and rubbing his erection against her leg. She squeaked in embarrassment, a rare noise that she didn't make too much, so when it happened he grunted in response. 

All this build up made him painfully hard and his pants hurt at this point. He struggled to pull away, shaking with anticipation and anxiousness. His fingers fumbled with his button, but as he reached for the zipper his hands were pulled away. Lillian's fingers brushed into the palm of his hands and held then gently, pulling them away delicately. He watched her face, a bit surprised. She had a soft smile as her focus was on his pelvis. 

He sat back and allowed the female to do as she pleased. His fingers were quick and hold firm, yet her touch seemed so gentle. Delicate care was placed into it and he took tremendous notice. The fact that it was her touching him made it all the better. Soon he breathed a sigh of relief as his twitching member was partly released from it’s confines. 

He pushed up on his knees making it easier for her to pull them down most of the way. His boxers followed quickly. Her fingers hooked under the waistband of them and slowly pulled them down, her fingers and nails brushing his shaft as she did. As soon as it was free it sprang out and she gasped a bit at his arousal. A deep blush coated her cheeks, reaching her ears when she knew she was the cause of it. 

He smirked and leaned down again, her gaze quickly flickering to him as he did so, her hands tensed and she froze. His head slowly neared her own and it dipped into the side of her neck. Small kisses trailed up her throat and to her ear where he whispered, “Is my Babygirl embarrassed…?”, teasingly. She puffed out her cheeks in a small pout and, as he pulled away to look at her face, glared playfully at the male.

He chuckled softly and smiled at her adoringly. Even with the sexual tension, he couldn’t help himself from thinking how much he loved her and adored her, thinking about how special she really was to him. She meant his gaze soon, her thoughts almost identical. They truly loved each other, no matter how sappy or ‘gay’ it was, it was true. 

(*Cough*)

Her hands went back to their teasing, softly gripping his shaft as they moved down, a small tug pulled at the sensitive skin. He could feel it, he could feel everything. The occasional skim of the tip of her nails that made him shudder, her thumb brushing over his tip, the soft callus on her palms. Each movement bringing a new reaction from the male. She continued to pump him delicately, his skin ever so slightly moving with her movements. She used her hands to apply just barely any force to keep his painfully hard shaft down and at the angle she needed. 

“Please..” He breathed in her ear and she suddenly started to hasten her pace. He grunted and thrusted into her hands. She bit her lip at the action, loving the power she had at the moment, despite him being on top of her. He felt a build up in his stomach, the familiar feeling of an approaching orgasm tugging in his gut. He groaned loudly once more before thrusting harshly in her hands. 

Thick ropes of sticky, warm cum decorated her stomach as he orgasmed. She gasped at the feeling and blushed deeply. The cum cooled on her skin and sent shivers down her spine as it slowly covered her abdomen. His eyes were closed as he came, his face scrunched up as he came. His mouth was slowly agape and drool could be seen gathering in his mouth. Sweat slowly dripped at his temples and the smell of sex filled the air. His eyebrows were furrowed and slowly he relaxed.


End file.
